Some display support systems permit a display to be swiveled left and right for better viewing by a user. For example, a point-of-sale (POS) system includes a main display used by an operator and, typically, a smaller display to be viewed by a customer. The customer's display (referred to as a customer facing display (CFD)) is mounted in such a way that it can be swiveled left/right for better viewing by the customer opposite or to the side of the operator (who may be, for example, a cashier in a store).
Because the CFD is supported by the same structure that supports the operator's main display, the CFD may be in close proximity to the main display. The close proximity unfortunately results in the CFD contacting the main display as the CFD is swiveled left or right. Such contact limits the angle of rotation of the CFD.